


How Come

by infairvorona



Category: Blue Eye Society - Fandom, Original Work, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: Blurb, F/F, Mystery, Realization, how long has she been invisible?????? who knows!!!, just a blurb, nikes invisible but no one knows why, working on a new idea for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Sasha and Nike try to figure out why only certain people can see Nike. Is Nike a very powerful figment of imagination? Or is it something else entirely?A blurb, like always.
Relationships: Nike/Sasha, Sasha/Nike





	How Come

Sasha looked at Nike. Her eyes started to water.

“I just…” she sniffled.

“You just what?”

Sasha turned her head and then looked back.

“I..just want you to be real.”

Nike stood stock still, and sighed, “Lovebug, I’m as real as you want me to be.”

Sasha sniffled again, this time louder, harder. “But you’re not! You never will be! And I’m stuck with that. With my own little delusional world of people.”

“Damien’s real. Floats real.”

“More or less for float really.”

Nike sighed and shook her head, “I’m not….real real I guess, but I am here. Damien talks to me, so does float.”

“I asked your parents what happened.”

Nike blanched.

“They said you just disappeared one day and never came back. They never found you, never found a body. You’re a cold case and no one knows what happened.”

Nike shuffled uncomfortably. “Yeah..”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Nike opened and closed her mouth several times, looking for words. “I...I don’t know what happened either. I still live there, they just can’t see me. No one can, aside from you and anyone connected with the Society.”

Sasha wiped her eyes, “Why can I see you?”

“I don’t know.”

Sasha stepped towards Nike, Nike stepped back suddenly very aware how odd this situation was.

She stepped closer again, and Nike fell onto the bed.

“I will figure out what happened.”

She leaned over Nike, hands on either side of her head.

“I promise.”

She leaned forwards, until their noses touched.

“I swear.”

She kissed her, and flopped next to her girlfriend.

Nike took a deep breath, and rolled over to face Sasha.

“I know you will.”

She kissed her on the nose, then the forehead, both cheeks, and finally her lips.

“You’re a smart cookie.”


End file.
